Seoul Wolf
by l o t u s b
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! /"Huh? Kenapa dengan Oppa itu?"/"Kau masih saja kasar Sehun –ssi,"/"—Makanlah, brengsek!"/"Kau mati saja, Jongin –ssi,"/ Jongin yang sudah mulai terlibat dengan semua ini termasuk Sehun. KaiHun! SehunLuhan!Girls
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari Film Anime yang judulnya _Tokyo Ghoul_, bisa dibilang ini versi Fanfictnya(?) tapi akan ada banyak yang dirubah terutama para Cast hehe~ Jadi jangan heran ya:3

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO Punya SM dan Kai lagi diusahakan menjadi milik saya(?)

_**Ishida Sui **_

Sehun Luhan Baekhyun!Girl

**K**_ai_**H**_un _

_._

_._

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya hari ini, membuat dua orang namja berbeda warna rambut itu kini berdiam diri disebuah kedai Coffee yang cukup ramai.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jongin namja dengan rambut hitam pekatnya tersebut, tanganya ia lipat dimeja berwarna kuning dihadapanya. Sedangkan Taemin namja dengan rambut Blonde tersebut masih menahan tawanya.

"Astaga! Kau mau berkencan dengan yeoja berambut merah disana? Kumohon jangan bermimpi!" pekik Taemin sembari tertawa kencang yang mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung kedai Coffee disana. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berambut merah?" Jongin menaikan sebelah halisnya yang tebal, ia menatap Taemin dengan pandangan aneh. Hey! Yeoja yang diincarnya bukan dengan rambut berwarna merah tetapi rambut berwana coklat!

"Hum! Aku akan mencatatnya bahwa seorang Kim Jongin akan mengencani yeoja cantik disana!"

"Grr! Berhenti berbicara!" Jongin memukul bagian belakang kepala Taemin, Taemin hanya meringis kecil dan terkikik. Obsidian milik Taemin kini melirik kesana kemari kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga milik Jongin.

"Jadi.. mana yeoja yang kau incar?" bisik Taemin pelan namun seketika matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut pendek dan tinggi semampainya dimeja kasir. Sebelah mata milik yeoja tersebut tertutupi oleh poninya yang memanjang sehingga terlihat _sedikit _ misterius.

"Woahh! Dia sangat manis!" pekik Taemin tertahan sembari tersenyum senang, mengabaikan Jongin yang lagi – lagi dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Jongin! Siapa dia?" tanya Taemin, matanya tak lepas dari yeoja yang masih berdiri disana. Jongin melirik yeoja tersebut namun malah menggendikan bahunya tidak tahu.

"Dia manis," ucap Jongin santai, Taemin menganggukan kepalanya kemudian memanggil yeoja berambut pendek tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Taemin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Permisi!" teriak Taemin sembari melambaikan tanganya, Yeoja tersebut tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat ke arah meja Jongin dan Taemin.

"Satu Capuccino! Dan kau Jongin?" Taemin tersenyum senang saat yeoja tersebut mulai menuliskan menu yang dipesan Taemin, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian mulai memesan sebuah makanan.

"Eum, noona.. siapa namamu?" Taemin bertanya sembari tersenyum, headphone yang dipakainya kini ia sampirkan dilehernya. Yeoja tersebut terlihat merona dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Taemin!" Jongin berteriak kesal, Taemin benar – benar memalukan sekarang. Sialan!

"Namaku.. Oh Sehun—"

"—Sehun –ssi! Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Taemin bertanya dengan semangat dan tanganya kini mulai memegang tangan Sehun yang masih memegang catatan kecil ditanganya.

"Hentikan bodoh!" teriak Jongin kesal pada Taemin, Sehun kini terlihat terkejut namun ia segera meninggalkan meja tersebut ke arah dapur untuk memberikan catatanya pada Pelayan lainya. Mengabaikan Taemin yang mendesah kecewa

"Bagaimana bila aku diusir dari sini apa yang harus aku lakukan!" kesal Jongin ia mendelik pada Taemin yang kini terkikik.

"Ini tempatku untuk bertemu denganya," lanjut Jongin.

"Kau bisa bertemu denganya ditempat lain, pfttt,"

_Kring!_

Suara Lonceng pertanda adanya pelanggan masuk terdengar menggema di Kedai Coffee sederhana tersebut, Obsidian hitam milik Jongin membulat dan semburat warna kemerahan kini menjalari pipinya.

'_Luhan—' _

"Dia.. orangnya," gumam Jongin, Taemin melirik pintu masuk tersebut.

Seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang dark brownya kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan perlahan, kacamata terlihat menghiasi wajahnya namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesan anggun. Ia berjalan pada sudut kedai tersebut, mencari tempat yang sepi dan tenang.

Sehun yang kini sedang berdiri didekat pintu masuk menatap _Luhan_ dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak gerik _Luhan _yang sudah terduduk dikursi kedai disana.

"Jongin, kau menyerah saja," bisik Taemin masih menatap _Luhan_ dengan pandangan mirisnya.

"Huh?"

"Ia terlalu sempurna untukmu!"

Jongin mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Taemin yang seketika menusuk ulu hatinya. Sialan! Bisa – bisanya Taemin berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Baiklah Kim! Aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal!" Taemin berjalan keluar kedai dengan santai, meninggalkan Jongin yang terdiam disana sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada _Luhan._

_**Xxowlf**_

_Pagi ini tubuh seorang laki – laki ditemukan tewas dengan mengenaskan di Gedung Tua dekat Distrik bernomor 20. Laki – laki tersebut diduga dibunuh oleh seorang __**Wolf **_yang berkeliaran di Seoul.

_Kejadian ini masih ditangani oleh pihak yang berwajib, sembari menunggu keterangan yang beredar para Badan penanggulangan __**Wolf **__mulai menyusun rencana untuk menuntaskan beberapa kejadian yang akhir – akhir ini semakin menjadi. _

Jongin masih terdiam di kedai Coffee dari tadi siang sampai malam ini, ia masih tetap berada disana sembari menyaksikan Televisi yang menayangkan berita – berita panas yang terjadi si Seoul.

_**Wolf.**_

Jongin berpikir bahwa monster tersebut benar – benar tidak ada didunia ini, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia menjadi percaya bahwa mereka benar – benar ada. Kepalanya jadi berputar pusing sekarang memikirkan hal itu.

_Luhan _juga masih terdiam disana, Jongin sedikit gugup sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendekati _Luhan _namun nyalinya menjadi ciut saat matanya tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Obsidian biru milik _Luhan._

_ 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _batin Jongin.

Dengan segenap keberanian Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah _Luhan _yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya, Jongin tersenyum kaku saat _Luhan _melihatnya dan tersenyum. Benar – benar cantik.

"A-anyeong _Luhan_ – ssi," sapa Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, _Luhan _juga membalas sapaan Jongin yang membuat Jongin semakin tergila – gila padanya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar sekarang, mengabaikan tatapan seorang yeoja lainya yang kini menatap mereka dengan dingin. Mata tajam milik yeoja tersebut sekilas berubah menjadi warna hitam dengan pupil yang berwarna merah darah.

"Kau.. belum pulang?" Jongin sedikit berbasa – basi sekarang, tanganya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _Luhan _didepanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, matanya yang seperti rusa tertutup sebentar saat menyesap Coffee hangatnya yang baru dipesan.

"Kau juga belum pulang?" _Luhan _balik bertanya, Jongin hendak menjawab namun sebuah dering ponsel cukup menggema disana. Sial! Itu ponsel miliknya.

Drtt.. Drtt!

"Halo—"

_"Kau sudah pulang?" _Tanya seseorang disebrang disana. _Taemin. _

"Belum,"

"_Jongin, hati – hati para __**Wolf **__sedang mencari mangsanya malam ini. Kau tahukan mereka mecari makanan setiap saat—"_

"Ya, aku tahu. Berhenti berbicara dan kau mengacaukan _kencan_ kecilku denganya brengsek!" tekan Jongin diakhir kata, marah tentu saja. _Luhan _terlihat memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan yang dilakukan Taemin dan Jongin. Rambutnya yang panjang kini mulai menutupi matanya, Jongin tersenyum dan mulai menyingkirkan helaian tipis dan lembut tersebut.

"Kau.. mau pulang kapan?"

"Entahlah.. aku sedikit takut untuk pulang.." _Luhan _berkata dengan lirih.

_"_Bagaimana.. kalau ku antar?" Tawar Jongin, jaket biru langit miliknya kini sudah melekat ditubuhnya. _Luhan_ menganggukan kepalanya dengan senang, kaki jenjangnya terbalut jeans yang panjang mulai melangkah bersamaan dengan Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kini mereka sudah sampai ditrotoar jalan, mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan _Luhan _yang terus berceloteh tentang hari – harinya dikampus. Mereka benar – benar seperti sudah mengenal dengan dekat terkadang sebuah candaan yang dilontarkan Jongin membuat keduanya tertawa bersama.

Ternyata mereka sama – sama menyukai menari dan membaca buku, banyak kesamaan yang mereka miliki hingga akhirnya mereka tidak sadar bila sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai pada tempat tujuan saking asyik mengobrol.

Malam ini bergitu ramai dijalanan, _Luhan _menarik lengan Jongin pada sebuah komplek yang sedikit sepi. Tanpa mereka ketahui Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan temanya melihat mereka yang kini masuk kedalam sebuah gang gelap.

"Sehun – ah, cepat! Kau tidak takut ada _Wolf _yang berkeliaran?" kesal Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun berhenti berjalan, ia kini sudah mulai menarik – narik lengan baju milik Sehun. Sehun mendengus dan mulai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun didepanya.

_**Xxowlf **_

"Mereka benar – benar mengerikan dan banyak _memakan_ orang ya?" salah seorang dengan kacamata bulatnya bertanya pada seseorang lainya yang kini sedang mengevakuasi seorang mayat yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi didekat gedung tua.

"Hn," Jongwoon namja yang ditanya hanya menggumam dengan sesekali menampilkan raut jijik saat melihat usus mayat tersebut terbuai keluar, Ryeowook—namja kacamata—memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepat selesaikan Jongwoon – ah,"

**"**Dimana Siwon dan Heechul?" tanya Jongwoon pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook menggendikan bahunya tidak tahu. Mereka sepertinya sedang menyelesaikan misi terbaru yang ditemukan sekitar tadi pagi. Tentang sebuah a_lat _yang sebenarnya menurut Ryeowook tidak penting.

* * *

><p>"Hmm rumahku ada disana, jadi—" Kini Jongin dan <em>Luhan <em>sedang berjalan disebuah gang dengan sedikit pencahayaan, kaki mereka terus melangkah hingga ke sebuah tempat yang benar – benar sepi. Bahkan langkah kaki mereka terdengar menggema disana.

"Luhan – ssi," Panggil Jongin pada _Luhan _yang berjalan mendahuluinya, _Luhan _ berhenti berjalan dan menatap Jongin yang kini tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa.. kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti?" Tanya Jongin, suaranya sedikit bergetar. _Luhan _ yeoja cantik tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin, senyumnya mengembang saat itu juga.

"Mungkin.. kita mempunyai banyak kesamaan saat ini, Jongin – ssi,"

Keadaan benar – benar terlihat sepi, mereka berdiri berhadapan sekarang. _Luhan _ berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari Jongin. _Luhan _memegang paperbag berisi buku – buku ditanganya.

_Luhan _menjatuhkan paperbag tersebut kelantai marmer dibawahnya, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin yang berdiri dengan tegang. Kaki milik _Luhan _menimbulkan suara yang sedikit menggema membuat Jongin harus menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau tahu.." _Luhan_ menggumam pelan, ia memeluk Jongin dan melingkarkan lenganya dileher Jongin.

"Aku..mulai tertarik padamu.." Senyum Jongin mengembang saat mendengar penuturan Luhan, namun tiba – tiba mata milik Jongin membelalak saat itu juga saat merasakan sesuatu mengoyak pundaknya.

_Kryykkhh! _

Kucuran darah segar kini mengalir dari pundak milik Jongin, _Luhan _menyeringai dalam diam. Mata indah seperti rusa yang memiliki pupil berwarna biru itu kini sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah.

Cakar – Cakar tajam nan panjang berwarna hitam kini melekat dijari – jari lentik milik Luhan.

"_Daging_ mu manis sekali Jongin – ah.." gumam _Luhan_ dengan suara rendahnya, bau amis sangat terasa disana. Jongin hanya diam sembari meringis nyeri saat Luhan terus mengoyak pundakya.

Astaga! Ia benar – benar tidak tahu bila Luhan adalah.. _**Wolf **_

Ia benar – benar tidak bisa berkutik sekarang, Luhan melepas gigitanya dan melesat mundur jauh kebelakang. Ekor panjang berwarna merah darah kini terlihat, Jongin menatap kaget Luhan yang kini benar – benar berubah. Sekujur tangan dan kakinya yang jenjang kini diselimuti oleh bulu – bulu halus berwarna merah darah, telinga yang memanjang dan cakar – cakar tajam yang siap merobek kulitnya kini terlihat di obsidian matanya.

"K-kau.." lirih Jongin, matanya tak lepas dari Luhan yang tertawa senang dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya lagi. Jongin sudah terduduk dilantai marmer itu sekarang, darah miliknya yang mengalir dari pundaknya berceceran disana, "Tidak mungkin.."

"Kim Jongin – ssi," panggil Luhan dengan nada senang, ia berjongkok dihadapan Jongin yang menatapnya takut.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih membuatku menyukaimu—"

"Kau tahu itu apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada rendah, kekehan mengerikan terdengar disana.

"Yaitu menarik semua organ dalam seseorang yang berada dihadapanku!" teriak Luhan dengan suara yang melengking, kemudian menarik Jongin dengan ekor miliknya yang panjang dan menghempaskanya ketembok hingga tembok tersebut hancur karena hantaman yang sangat kuat.

_Brugh! Strett  
><em>

"Ugh.." Jongin memegangi pundaknya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah, ia berdiri dan berusaha lari dari sana namun Luhan mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menusuk perutnya dengan cakar_nya _yang panjang dan berwarna hitam.

_Crashh!_

_ Brugh!_

"HAHA INI MENYENANGKAN!" teriak Luhan dan kembali melemparkan Jongin ke tanah, Jongin memejamkan matanya saat rasa nyeri kini mulai mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang bukan pundaknya lagi yang megeluarkan darah tetapi perutnya juga.

Perih, itu yang dirasakanya.

"Para W_olf _tidak akan melepaskan makananya Kim Jongin –ssi~~!" pekik Luhan senang dan menyeringai, matanya yang berwarna hitam dengan pupil merah tersebut kini menatap Jongin tajam yang mulai berdiri dan menyender pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Ini.. sakit ugh," gumam Jongin pelan kemudian ia kembali terduduk dibawah.

Kedua tangan Luhan yang berhiaskan cakar kini menarik tubuh Jongin kebelakang yang membuat tubuhnya kembali terhempaskan kelantai marmer, kedua matanya seakan sudah berat sekarang.

"Kau sudah _mati_ humm?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, rambut dark brownya kini sudah berganti warna menjadi merah darah. Itu cipratan darah milik Jongin tadi, terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat wajah cantik milik Luhan kini penuh oleh warna merah darah.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan!" geram Luhan dan menendang tubuh Jongin hingga menghantam tembok besar dibelakangnya, Jongin memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya sekarang.

"Uhuk..uhuk—"

Jongin terkapar dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Luhan berdiri dihadapanya dengan tatapan yang benar – benar tajam dan mengerikan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku menyukaimu Jongin –ssi~~" gumam Luhan sambil menyeringai, Jongin dihadapanya masih terkapar disana dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau terlihat enak dan lembut saat dima—"

_Krek!_

_Krek!_

Bunyi sesuatu yang putus kini terdengar, tak lama sebuah besi besar untuk membangun sebuah gedung terjatuh dari lantai atas Gedung tua tersebut hingga menimpa Luhan yang berdiri dibawahnya.

_Brugh! Krrhkk_

Luhan tidak sempat menghindar dan saat itu juga ia tertimpa besi tersebut hingga te_was_ ditempat_, Wolf_ cantik itu kini sekarat dibalik reruntuhan besi disana. Darah mengalir dan memuncrat dengan deras dari tubuh Luhan.

Jongin yang masih sekarat disana hanya menatap Luhan dengan dingin, pandangan mata seperti keputus asaan terlihat disana.

Ekor berwarna merah milik Luhan menggerak pelan tanda ia bahwa sedang sekarat.

"..Sial—"

Krykkk!

"Aku akan mati disini Ha-ha.." tawa Luhan dengan lirih tak lama kemudian tidak terdengar suara apapun lagi. Keadaan benar – benar hening sekarang.

_'Siapa yang menjatuhkan bangunan besi tua itu?' _

* * *

><p><em>'Organ dalamnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi,'<em>

_ "Apa ini?" gumam Jongin dengan pelan, matanya tertutup dengan rapat. Sekarang ia seperti sedang berada dibawah laut dengan air yang berwarna biru jernih. _

_ 'Kita mulai operasinya sekarang,'_

_ Suara lainya terdengar di indra pendengaranya, yang membuatnya benar – benar tidak mengerti. _

_ "Aku sedang dimana?" _

_ "Apa.. aku sedang berkencan dengan Luhan – ssi?" tanyanya pelan, suaranya seperti menggema disana. _

_ 'Kita akan memindahkan organya sekarang,'_

_ 'Tanpa ada persetujuan dari keluarganya?' _

_ "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Jongin bertanya – tanya didalam hati sekarang. Ia membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat namun itu benar – benar sulit, membuatnya hampir gila hanya untuk membuka matanya. _

_ 'Cepat pindahkan organ miliknya!'_

_ 'B-baik!'_

_ Jongin seperti berenang disana, dihadapanya terlihat Luhan yang berenang ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya berwarna biru seperti biasanya, tidak ada lagi cakar – cakar dan ekor seperti wolf yang terakhir dilihatya. _

_ Luhan masih berenang mendekatinya, tanganya terjulur untuk memegang lengan Jongin sekarang. Tangan kanan milik Jongin kini sudah dipegang dengan erat oleh Luhan. _

_ "Hangatnya.."_

Srett!

Mata Jongin terbuka saat itu juga, kini ia sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Kenapa ia ada disini?

Seorang suster kini berada disebelahnya, ia sedang menyuntikan sebuah obat kedalam jarun infusnya.

"Jongin – ssi kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum hangat, Jongin hanya mengedip beberapa kali. Mata kirinya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, suster disebelahnya kini hanya terus menerus tersenyum.

"Akan ada perubahan dalam dirimu, kau tenang saja Jongin – ssi," katanya kemudian mulai melangkah keluar kamar rawat milik Jongin, Jongin mulai memegang perutnya yang terasa perih.

Saat suster tersebut sudah diambang pintu seorang dokter dengan rambut putihnya masuk keruang inapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya dokter Lee sembari tersenyum hangatm ia duduk disebuah kursi disana. Jongin menatap dokter Lee dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kepalaku pusing.."

"Mungkin itu pengaruh obat," sahut dokter Lee, ia melihat Jongin yang kini menunduk dalam.

"Itu kecelakaan yang cukup serius, apa kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Jongin menggeleng pelan dan memijat pelipisnya , kepalanya benar – benar terasa berputar sekarang.

"Kau harus segera makan—" sang dokter menunjukan seporsi makanan rumah sakit didekat Jongin, Jongin meliriknya dan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Kau harus mencobanya," Dokter Lee mengambil porsi makanan tersebut dan memberikanya pada Jongin, Jongin mengambilnya dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Tangan kananya mengambil sesendok nasi disana kemudian menyuapkanya ke dalam mulutnya, Jongin tidak mengunyahnya dan terdiam menampilkan raut wajah ingin muntah. Perutnya mual saat ini juga.

Tanpa mengunyah Jongin menelanya secara langsung, persetan bila ia sekarang mati hanya menelan nasi dengan tidak mengunyahnya. Rasanya benar – benar buruk dan.. menjijikan dilidahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dokter Lee kemudian memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Jongin, Jongin menerimanya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Terasa menjijikan di lidahku," gumamnya.

Sang dokter tersenyum dalam diam, Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Kemudian dokter Lee mulai beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang terduduk sembari memegang sebelah matanya yang terasa panas.

_Apakah.. ini efek dari obat?_

**_Xxowlf_**

Jongin membungkuk kepada Dokter Lee dan Suster yang sudah menjaganya beberapa hari ini, ia tersenyum kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit didaerah Seoul itu.

Menghela nafas pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pinggiran Seoul, dimana rumahnya berada.

Ia benar – benar khawatir dengan Taemin, ia benar – benar tidak menghubunginya beberapa hari ini.

_Tap_

Derap langkahnya kini terdengar, didepanya terdapat pintu berwarna coklat tua. Di gagang pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah kantung plastik yang menggantung dan sebuah surat dengan gambar aneh disana.

Jongin mengambil kantung plastik beserta surat tersebut kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hening.

Seperti biasa, rumahnya benar – benar sepi. Ia menyimpan kantung plastik tersebut ke dalam lemari es, surat itu kini dibawanya ke dalam kamar dan membacanya disana.

_Dear Jongin,_

_ Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ahh kuharap kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit jelek itu. _

_Dan selamat atas kesembuhanmu Kim Jongin! Ohya akhir – akhir ini aku sering berkunjung ke kedai coffee distrik 20 lohh~ melihat Sehun – ssi yang manis itu hehe.._

_ Dan juga aku membawakan kimchi kesukaanmu disana, dimakan ya! ^3^ _

_ Salam, sahabat idiotmu._

_ "_Taemin.."

"Terimakasih—"

"Dan maaf," Dengan itu Jongin menutup matanya ditempat tidur, surat yang diberikan oleh Taemin ia pegang dengan erat.

TBC

Cieee aku balik cieee /whatthe

maaf buat yang nunggu dua FF itu nggak dilanjut soalnya idenya menghilang entah kemana, kebetulan beberapa bulan kemarin aku ga bisa buka FFn /uhuk

okesip, sebelumnya udah ada yang pernah nonton film anime Tokyo Ghoul? pftt~

Film Anime kaporit tuh, hoho.

maaf kalo ada typo yup~

Oke, sekian cuap2nya. Mohon Review! /bows/


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Disclaimer: EXO Punya SM dan Kai lagi diusahakan menjadi milik saya(?)

_**Ishida Sui **_

Sehun Luhan Baekhyun!Girl

**K**_ai_**H**_un _

_Recommented Song – Namae No Nai Kaibutsu – EGOIST (biarfeeldapet;plok)_

_._

_._

_._

Jongin kini sedang terduduk diranjangnya sembari menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya yang lagi – lagi terasa pusing. Jongin mengucek sebelah matanya saat matanya mulai terasa berat.

Sebuah televisi menyala dihadapanya yang menampilkan pembicaraan tentang _**Wolf. **_Jongin sedari tadi terus mendengar_kanya, _tak berniatmemindahkan channelnya sedikitpun.

'_Para Wolf tidak perlu banyak makan dalam waktu yang lama— satu mayat atau dua bisa membuat mereka bertahan hingga dua bulan lamanya. _

_ Dan juga Wolf hanya bisa memperoleh gizi dari tubuh manusia yang mereka makan, belum lagi lidah mereka yang tidak berfungsi saat mengonsumsi makanan manusia. _

_**Terasa menjijikan dilidahku**__. _Jongin tercekat dengan jantung yang terus berpacu dengan cepat.

_Lidah mereka berbeda dengan lidah kita, para __**manusia**__. Saat mereka memakan makanan manusia akan terasa sangat menjijikan. _

"A-apa—" Jongin melirik televisi yang kini menampilkan seorang Laki – laki tua yang sedang menjelaskan tentang _Wolf_. Tatapan mata sang laki – laki tua tersebut terasa mengejek dirinya sekarang. Benar – benar memuakkan, hingga membuatnya ingin menonjok layar televisi tersebut yang _mungkin _bisa berdampak pada laki – laki tua disana.

_Benar – benar menjijikan—'_

**_ Srett! Tap!_**

Dengan itu Jongin berlari kearah dapur, mulai membuka pintu lemari es dan mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang terdapat disana. Ia benar – benar ingin membuktikanya sekarang!

Tanganya bergetar saat akan mengambil sebuah makanan ringan disana, meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan.

**_Srett!_**

Jongin membuka bungkus makanan tersebut masih dengan tangan yang bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. _Aku harus mencobanya. Aku harus membuktikanya._

Jongin lagi – lagi meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar dan dengan perlahan mulai membawa makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bersumpah bila makanan tersebut membuatnya mual, ia akan benar – benar bunuh diri sekarang. _Kau tidak akan mati Kim Jongin._

Matanya memejam merasakan makanan tersebut kini sudah mulai memasuki mulutnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum matanya membelalak lebar saat merasa perutnya mual ketika makanan tersebut sudah terasa di indra perasanya. _Rasanya seperti memakan seorang mayat yang benar – benar menjijikan!_

Jongin membuang makanan yang tadi dimakanya dengan kasar sembari memegangi perutnya, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan tadi. Makanan tersebut terasa menggelitik mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Huekk.."

"Ugh..t-tidak mungkin!" Jongin memuntahkan semuanya diwastafel, meraba lidahnya yang terasa aneh saat makanan tersebut memasuki mulutnya.

Jongin benar – benar tidak percaya sekarang,

Jongin berlari lagi kearah dapur dan mulai menyuapkan satu persatu makanan yang berada disana dengan cepat, namun lagi – lagi semuanya ia muntahkan. Perutnya benar – benar tidak bisa mencernanya, rasanya sangat _menjijikan._

"Agh!" kotak susu yang baru diminumnya ia jatuhkan dilantai begitu saja, hingga isinya tumpah dan mengotori lantai dapur tersebut. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang.

"Uhuk.. huekk!"

"Apa yang terjadi denganku.." gumamnya dengan nada yang pelan, tidak percaya akan semua ini.

kakinya mulai melangkah dengan pelan ke arah dapur. Matanya sudah memerah sekarang, ia..tidak mungin seorang _Wolf_ kan?

_**aku membawakan kimchi kesukaanmu disana, dimakan ya!**_

Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin meraih kantung plastik yang berisi kimchi, itu pemberian Taemin tadi. Ia dengan segera memasaknya dan menunggunya hingga matang.

"Taemin, membelikanya untukku," gumam Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian kimchi tersebut sudah matang, Jongin membawanya ke meja makan sederhana miliknya disana. Tanganya bergetar saat memegang sendok tersebut.

Keadaan Jongin benar – benar buruk sekarang, rambut hitamnya berantakan dan pakaianya yang sudah tidak tertata rapi lagi. Terlihat seperti orang frustasi, matanya sudah memerah sekarang.

Sesendok kimchi kini mulai Jongin suapkan ke dalam mulutnya, ia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Jongin terdiam dan tertawa pelan, terlihat menyedihkan. Setetes air mata kini mengalir dipelupuk mata miliknya, melewati pipinya dengan perlahan.

**Tes**

**Tes**

"Ini tidak mungkin.."

Ia tidak mau menjadi _pembunuh._

* * *

><p>Drtt Drtt<p>

Ponsel milik Jongin bergetar, ia sedang tengkurap ditempat tidurnya sekarang. Jejak – jejak air mata terlihat dipipinya, Jongin tidak menghapusnya sampai sekarang.

Tanganya mulai beralih pada ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut.

_Taemin,_

_ Jongin? Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah pulang? Ku dengar Kim Kibum melakukan penandatanganan buku, jadi..kupikir kau harus kesana. Ohiya setelah kau baikan, segera telepon aku! Aku akan menunggumu Kkamjong!_

Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya, ia segera berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil jaketnya. Ia harus segera pergi ke toko buku itu sekarang.

Tak lama Jongin sudah sampai didepan toko buku, ia menghela nafas pelan saat melihat sebuah papan memberitahukan bahwa Penandatanganan buku sudah selesai.

Jongin berbalik pergi, sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Langkah kakinya terasa berat, ia melangkah dengan hati – hati.

Jongin berjalan disebuah trotoar jalanan Seoul, hari sudah mulai malam sekarang. Banyak orang – orang yang berlalu lalang, membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing saja.

Ia memakan Hoodie jaketnya hingga menutupi kepalanya, kedua tanganya ia masukan ke dalam saku jaket tersebut.

Dengan tiba – tiba Jongin berhenti ditengah – tengah kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang, terdengar suara aneh dari perutnya. Ia lapar sekarang. Tetapi..ia harus memakan apa?

Tangan kananya beralih memegang perutnya sekarang, suara – suara orang berlalu lalang membuatnya hampir gila.

**Deg!**

Jantungnya mulai berdetak degan cepat, ia mulai mencium bau makananya sekarang!

Mata Jongin membelalak dan mulai mengendus sesuatu sembari menggumam dengan suara yang sangat rendah dan penuh penekanan.

"Manusia.. manusia.." gumamnya cepat dengan suara yang rendah dan penuh penekanan.

"Manusia..manusia.." Jongin meggumam lagi, lebih seperti geraman sekarang, matanya melirik kesana kemari dengan cepat, tanganya mengepal.

"Manusia..anak – anak.."

"Gadis kecil—" Matanya melirik gadis kecil yang sedang tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya disana, Jongin menyeringai dan menatap gadis kecil tersebut dengan tajam.

"Daging.. manusia..gadis.." Jongin kembali menggumam, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Tatapan matanya menjadi sangat tajam sekarang.

"Daging..daging..daging!" Jongin berteriak diakhir kata dengan penuh penekanan dan cepat.

"Huh? Kenapa dengan Oppa itu?" tanya seorang Gadis kecil pada ibunya saat tiba – tiba Jongin berteriak dengan sangat keras.

Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan menarik anaknya pergi, nafasnya berpacu dengan cepat sekarang. Jongin membulatkan matanya dan tanganya sekarang mengepal.

Air liurnya menetes, membasahi rahangnya yang tegas. Jongin terdiam disana sambil menatap semuanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dengan cepat Jongin menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan keras, giginya bergemeretak. Sebelah matanya sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah sekarang.

Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah rumahnya hingga menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Jongin tidak meminta maaf sedikitpun, ia dengan terus menerus berlari hingga kini kakinya sudah menapak dihadapan rumahnya.

Jongin membuka pintu dengan kasar dan membuka sepatu yang dipakainya. Ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang kini benar – benar berbeda.

**_Brak!_**

_ "_Hh.."

"A-apa i-ini—"

**Deg!**

Jongin melihat mata sebelah kirinya yang berbeda, pupilnya berwarna merah darah sekarang.

"K-kenapa..dengan mataku?" Jongin bergumam dan memegang matanya yang benar – benar berbeda. Setitik air mata kini sudah mengalir disana, Jongin menangis.

Ia tidak mungkin Wolf kan?

Jongin membenci ini semua!

"Wolf—"

_"Kau memang seorang Wolf Jongin – ssi~" _gumaman seorang wanita memotong nya, suaranya begitu lembut di indra pendengaran miliknya. Mata milik Jongin membelalak lebar saat bayangan Luhan lewat dibelakangnya, mengenakan sebuah mini dress berwarna putih dan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat digerai begitu saja.

Ia benar – benar muak sekarang, dengan amarah Jongin memukul cermin dihadapanya dengan satu kepalan kuat. Cermin yang dipukulnya kini sudah hancur berkeping – keping namun entah kenapa tanganya tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Aku tahu penyebabnya apa sekarang—" desis Jongin dengan nada yang benar – benar tajam, Jongin berlari ke arah dapur dan mulai mengobrak abrik isi laci disana. Jongin mencari pisau.

_Cepat pindahkan organ miliknya! _

Perkataantersebut terus menggema dipikiranya, Jongin memejamkan matanya menahan sesuatu cairan bening yang sebentar lagi mengalir disana.

_Para wolf tidak akan terluka oleh benda – benda tajam seperti pisau dan pedang sekalipun—_

Jongin menggigit bajunya dengan sangat keras, Jika itu memang benar terjadi padanya Jongin akan benar – benar menyesali hidupnya sekarang. Tanganya kini sudah memegang sebuah pisau dapur yang sangat tajam. Matanya memejam dengan erat, Jongin menghela nafas dengan kasar dan dengan itu Jongin mulai menghunuskan pisau dapur pada perutnya yang rata.

**_Krek! Prang!_**

Tidak terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya, cairan bening tersebut kini sudah mengalir dari ke dua matanya. Pisau dapur yang tadi begitu tajam kini patah begitu saja hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring, potonganya terjatuh pada lantai keramik disana.

"Hiks—"

"Sialan! Argh!" teriaknya menggema di rumah sederhana tersebut, tanganya mengepal.

* * *

><p>"Sehun, bekerja dengan benar—"<p>

"Aku berkerja dengan benar, ahjussi," Sehun berkata dengan dingin pada seorang Laki – laki tua dihadapanya yang kini hanya tersenyum, Lee Sooman sudah bisa memaklumi sikap Sehun yang cuek dan dingin.

Sehun sudah berkerja di Kedainya selama tiga tahun lamanya, Sehun mulai berkerja disana sejak kelas 3 SMP hingga sekarang. Sehun adalah anak yatim piatu disini, jadi karena Sooman merasa iba, Sooman membiarkan Sehun untuk berkerja di kedainya hingga sekarang.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang menatap datar seorang namja dihadapanya, rambutnya berwarna pirang. Perawakan tubuhnya benar – benar tinggi, mungkin bila dilihat kembali namja didepanya cocok dengan tokoh Anime.

"Kau diam saja, idiot!" pekik Sehun kesal saat melihat _Kris _terus menggodanya dengan mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau masih saja kasar Sehun –ssi," sahut Kris santai, ia mencolek dagu Sehun sekarang. Sehun yang benar – benar muak hanya memberikan deathglare pada Kris.

"Pergi saja kau idiot," dengan itu Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang kini sedang terduduk pada salah satu kursi disana. Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sehun yang benar – benar tidak berubah.

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan ke hadapan Kris lagi, "Dan tuan, bisa kau pergi? Kedai akan ditutup sebentar lagi," Sehun berkata dengan dingin dan sorotan mata yang tajam, sebelah matanya yang tertutupi rambut menyipit.

Dan dengan itu Kris berjalan keluar dari sana dengan bersiul pelan sambil terus merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Menuruti perintah Sehun untuk keluar dari sana.

Tak lama setelah Kris keluar dari kedai Coffee, Sehun mulai membuang sampah sisa sisa Coffee tadi siang hingga malam ini. Angin berhembus dengan kencang yang membuat rambutnya tertiup angin malam, mata tajam milik Sehun menatap seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan cepat kearah utara disana.

_**Xxowlf**_

Malam ini begitu dingin, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Jongin berjalan keluar rumahnya dengan langkah yang berat, ia benar – benar lapar. Namun ia sekarang bingung harus mengkonsumsi apa untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan minta di isi.

Hatinya masih merasa sakit sekarang, ia benar – benar tidak mau menjadi mahkluk seperti Wolf! Ia membencinya, ia tidak mau menjadi pembunuh! Ia benar – benar menyesal akan hidupnya yang seperti ini, takdirnya benar – benar menyedihkan.

Dan Bukan 'kah ia seorang Wolf sekarang? Jadi ia bisa memakan manusia lainya.

Tapi ia benar – benar tidak mau menjadi pembunuh menjijikan seperti mereka, meskipun takdirnya kini sudah berubah.

_Jongin bukan lagi manusia._ _Tetapi ia juga bukan Wolf._

Ia berjalan dengan langkah lunglai pada tempat yang cukup sepi, ia ingat tempat ini.

Distrik 20, tempat terakhir kalinya ia terkapar dengan bersimbah darah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya. Kakinya terus melangkah entah kemana, ia berjalan seperti orang yang mabuk sekarang. Perutnya benar – benar merengek minta untuk di isi.

Jongin dengan tiba – tiba berhenti begitu saja disana, hidungnya mulai mengendus bau yang membuatnya merasa akan sangat lapar.

Ini bau _makananya, _ini benar – benar bau seperti masakan ibunya saat ia waktu kecil dahulu.

Jongin menyeringai pada saat itu juga, kedua tanganya mengepal. Mata kirinya kembali berubah menjadi warna hitam dengan pupil merah, seperti biasa.

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

Jongin berlari dengan sangat cepat dan brutal, menabrak beberapa tong sampah yang menghalanginya. Kakinya terus melaju dengan cepat kearah sebuah gang sempit tanpa adanya penerangan sedikitpun.

Jongin semakin melebarkan seringainya saat bau _makananya _semakin tercium. Dengan langkah yang lebar, Jongin mulai mendobrak sebuah pintu kawat yang terdapat disana.

Namun dengan tiba – tiba langkahnya berhenti saat melihat Seseorang yang sedang _memakan _sebuah mayat laki – laki dengan rakus.

Jongin terpaku, ia terdiam. Seringaianya luntur seketika, pandanganya menjadi kosong. Ini.. gila.

"Wolf—"

"Kenapa aku bisa..tertarik kesini?" gumamnya pelan, matanya masih menatap seseorang disana yang masih asyik dengan makananya. Cipratan darah berada dimana – mana, cakar yang panjang dan sebuah ekor berwarna coklat bercampur kuning tua terlihat disana.

"O-oh halo kawan," seseorang tersebut tersenyum ke arah Jongin, taring - taring panjang miliknya terlihat mengkilat disana, terdapat noda darah yang terlihat menjijikan yang seketika membuat Jongin mual namun tidak sepenuhnya. Jongin terdiam, matanya masih menatap mayat tersebut, usus yang terbuai keluar, kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dan tangan kanan yang sedang digigit oleh seorang wolf disana.

"Ha-ha kau mau? Aku sudah tidak makan dari kemarin," seseorang tersebut menawarkan _makanan_nya pada Jongin yang masih berdiri dan terdiam disana.

"Kau.. seorang Wolf '_kan?"_ tanyanya pelan, kedua mata merahnya menatap Jongin yang kini sudah jatuh terduduk disana dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Namaku Taeyong,"

"Kau lapar—" Taeyong hendak bertanya namun ucapanya terpotong begitu saja saat suara seseorang memotongnya dan menendang kepalanya keras hingga Taeyong terjungkal kedepan dengan kepalanya menghantam lantai marmer yang kasar disana.

**Brugh!**

Cipratan darah milik Taeyong yang berasal dari kepalanya kini mengenai sebagian wajah milik Jongin yang masih duduk terdiam disana dengan dengkul sebagai tumpuanya. Taeyong tergolek lemah dengan bagian depan kepala yang hancur, tendangan seseorang tersebut benar – benar kuat ternyata.

"—Makanlah, brengsek!" desisnya tajam, Jongin terpaku pada kejadian dihadapanya.

"Berani sekali berkeliaran diwilayahku," tambahnya.

"Aku.. belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," gumam seseorang tersebut, tatapan matanya begitu tajam hingga membuat Jongin meringsut mundur kebelakang. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan suaranya yang berat benar – benar membuat nyali Jongin ciut seketika.

"Kenapa kau hanya memiliki satu mata yang berwarna merah?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sret brugh!

Seseorang yang diketahui sebagai namja itu kini mulai menarik kerah jaket yang dikenakan Jongin dan mencekiknya. Punggung Jongin terasa dingin saat menempel dengan dinding dibelakangnya.

"U-ugh.."

Ia benar – benar kuat hingga bisa mengangkat tubuhnya, yang terbilang tidak cukup kecil ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bocah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam, kedua matanya sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam dan merah. Tubuh Jongin bergetar sekarang, ia benar – benar takut pada namja dihadapanya.

"Kau merampok diwilayahku?" tanyanya lagi – lagi dengan nada yang benar – benar tajam dan penuh penekanan.

"A-aku tidak tahu a-apa – apa!" Jongin berkata dengan susah payah, dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, matanya menutup sebelah karena cekikan yang benar- benar membuatnya merasa hampir mati.

"Cih, katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan benar – benar memotong kepalamu disini!" pekiknya kemudian melemparkan tubuh Jongin kelantai marmer disana, Jongin membulatkan matanya saat merasa punggungnya terasa retak saat itu juga.

Namja dihadapanya menendang tubuhnya hingga ia terpental sejauh tiga meter dari sana, Jongin memuntahkan darah berwarna merah pekat disana. Namja tersebut menyeringai senang.

"Kau lemah sekali," katanya sinis dan menarik rambut hitam milik Jongin.

"Kau dengar? Ini wilayahku—"

Tap!

Suara derap langkah seseorang terdengar disana.

"—Wilayahmu?" suara dingin dan menusuk dari seorang yeoja terdengar disana, memotong ucapan namja tersebut.

"Sehun," namja tersebut menyeringai dan melepaskan tarikanya pada Jongin yang kini menatap keadaan didepanya dengan samar. Pandanganya benar – benar buram sekarang.

Namja tersebut berbalik pada yeoja dihadapanya yang tadi ia panggil dengan sebutan S_ehun._ Ia melebarkan seringainya saat Yeoja dengan tinggi semampainya tersebut menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ini bukan wilayahmu, Tuan Park yang bodoh," perkataan Sehun menusuk ulu hati namja tersebut, _Chanyeol _namja tinggi yang tadi hampir membuat Jongin mati itu kini mulai menampakan ekor panjang berwarna coklatnya dan cakar cakar berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Kau mengejekku, Noona Oh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sinis, rambut hitam cepaknya kini membuat dirinya terlihat tampan. Seketika mata Sehun yangtadi berwarna coklat kini sudah berubah dengan warna hitam dan pupil berwarna merah.

"Kau merasa kuejek heh?"

"Kau akan benar – benar mati setelah ini!" desis Chanyeol tajam dan mulai melesat ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri disana dengan santai, Sehun menyeringai dan ia pun mulai berlari ke arah Chanyeol dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dihitung, terlalu cepat. Sekumpulan angin kini mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sehun.

**Srett! Greb! Brugh!**

Suara seseorang yang jatuh kini terdengar disana, Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Chanyeol terjatuh sembari memegang sebelah lenganya yang terasa perih.

"Kau harus memotong lebih dalam lagi, bocah!" teriak Chanyeol murka, matanya menjadi semakin tajam saat melihat Sehun yang masih menyeringai.

**Srett!**

**Sreett!**

Suara sesuatu yang robek kini terdengar, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasa luka ditubuhnya semakin bertambah dengan tiba - tiba. Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak menantang Sehun tadi.

"Aghh!" pekik Chanyeol keras dan tertahan saat merasa lukanya bertambah banyak dan perih.

"Aku sudah memotong lebih dalam," Sehun berkata dengan santai, matanya sekilas melirik Jongin yang sudah mulai berdiri disudut tempat tersebut. Jongin terlihat sedang meringis nyeri dan memegang kepalanya yang sedang berputar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis kemudian melesat pergi dengan cepat menapaki dan melompati gedung – gedung tua disana, Sehun menatapnya dengan dingin. Matanya kini sudah beralih pada Jongin yang berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya sekaligus takut.

Nafas Jongin berburu dengan cepat saat melihat tubuh mayat yang sudah hancur tersebut, perutnya benar – benar merasa lapar sekarang.

Tanganya miliknya mengulur hendak mengambil sepotong daging mayat tersebut.

Sehun mengambil salah satu tangan mayat yang sudah putus disana, dan mengulurkanya pada Jongin.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya, Jongin meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Sehun berjalan mendekat pada Jongin, rambut hitam milik Jongin sudah berantakan sekarang, lebam – lebam terlihat diwajah miliknya yang tampan. Sehun menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak memakanya?" tanya Sehun lagi pada Jongin yang kini sedang menunduk dalam dengan nafas memburu, bahunya bergetar.

Sehun menatapnya dengan sinis, "Kenapa hanya satu matamu yang berbeda?" gumamnya sambil menatap Jongin dengan tajam, perkataan Sehun benar – benar tajam dan penuh penekanan sekarang. Membuat Jongin hanya diam sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau orang yang bersama _Luhan_ heh?" mata Sehun dengan tiba – tiba membelalak lebar. Tangan milik Jongin mulai menggapai sepotong lengan yang masih dipegang oleh Sehun.

"K-kumohonn..hh tolong a-aku!" gumam Jongin susah payah, matanya yang berwarna merah menyipit sebelah. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat rasa lapar terus menderanya.

"Aku ingin m-memakanya,"

"Lagipula a-aku manusia," lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan perkataan tersebut.

"T-api bila aku m-memakanya, aku b-bukan lagi manusia!" pekik Jongin dengan penekanan diakhir perkataanya, cairan bening kini lagi – lagi menetes dari matanya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sembari menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang lagi – lagi dingin. Ia terlihat cantik saat terkena sinar bulan yang mengintip dibalik celah celah gedung tersebut.

"Lebih baik, kau memakanya," kata Sehun pelan dan mengulurkan tanganya yang memegang sepotong lengan mayat tadi.

Jongin mulai mengulurkan lenganya dengan perlahan dan susah payah.

**Srett!**

Dengan cepat kini potongan lengan tersebut sudah berpindah tangan pada Jongin, namun Jongin tidak memakanya, ia memegangnya dengan kuat.

Giginya bergemeretak sekarang.

"Tidak mau!" teriak Jongin kemudian melemparkan sepotong lengan tersebut, ia menunduk dalam dan meremas rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Ia benar – benar tidak mau memakan sepotong lengan menjijikan tersebut!

"Aku tidak mau—"

"Kau mati saja, Jongin –ssi," gumam Sehun tajam, Jongin terdiam. Ia terus mengguman kata 'tidak mau' dan menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak ada gunanya menjadi Wolf!" pekik Jongin disana dengan suara bergetar.

"Membunuh satu sama lain! Aku tidak menginginkanya!"

"Sungguh konyol, kenapa tidak menyerah saja?" Sehun bertanya sambil menatap Jongin yang kini seperti sedang berlutut dikakinya,terlihat Sehun berbalik dan mendekati kedua mayat—ada mayat Taeyong disana—tersebut.

Tanganya mulai menarik salah satu dalaman mayat tersebut hingga darahnya memuncrat dan mengenai wajah cantik Sehun, kedua matanya sudah berubah warna sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakanya, biarkan aku menolongmu!" perkataan Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam sekarang, matanya membelalak lebar pada Sehun yang tiba – tiba melesat cepat kearahnya dengan sekumpulan angin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>AN : Hai! aku update cepet hwhw, lagi gak ada kerjaan jadi lebih baik update aja haha. Ohya ini emang dari Anime tokyo Ghoul ya~ jadi yang merasa ada persamaan/mirip jangan heran.

Dan astagfirullah, **_Siders_**-nya banyak GEWLA! hwhw -_- ga nyangka -_-

Ini maaf kalau mengecewakan, aneh gaje dan BANYAK **_TYPO_**!

sama minta Kritik yaaa~

Terus ada yang nanya

A : Sehun jadi Kirishima? _iyupp jadi Kirishima Toka! Jongin jadi Kaneki wkwk~_

Ayo di**review** biar update kilat! xd

Ohya sekalian ini Fanfict lebih baik disimpan di rated T atau M? bingung sumpah, pengenya disimpen di rated T tapi kan adegan semacam kekerasanya..

Satu lagi BIGHTHANKS buat yang udah REVIEW! ^^

chan-wifey;mrblackJ; ; ;urikaihun;shinshin99SM;Youngchanbiased;daddykaimommysehun; ;LKCTJ94;Lulu Auren;Su Hoo;sayakanoicinoe; ;Nagisa Kitagawa;sherry dark jewel;awexome;kaineki ken;byzelove;Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai

Maaf kalau ada yang ga tercantum /bow


End file.
